Back in the big city (short stories series 1)
by KS Claw
Summary: Because of his job, Elrod Purvis must go back to MegaKat City


BACK IN THE BIG CITY   
  
(Just short stories)  
  
by KS Claw  
  
I was looking through some old pictures of mine and saw one of them with Elrod Purvis with his   
son (in the fics) David. Then this funny little   
voice in my head suggested I wrote a story about EP and his family, returning to MKC. Well, I   
just hope you´ll enjoy this story.  
-------------------  
  
"Daddy? Daddy....daddy?" Elrod moaned sleepily and lifted his head. He blinked as his tired eyes   
adjusted to the dark and he saw the dark shape of David. The 3-year old kitten stood, his old   
ragged plush-dog Softy, tugged close to his chest. Elrod yawned alittle.  
  
"Hnnng, David, what are you doing up?" He took a short glance at the alarm clock.  
  
"It´s 3 in the morning. You should be sleeping." David tugged Softy closer.  
  
"I can´t sleep....it´s so noisy...." He muttered. Elrod got out of the bed, only clad in a pair  
of soft grey boxers, and kneeled down beside his son.  
  
"Noisy? How noisy?" He asked softly as he gently laid his hands on Davids shoulder. Davids gaze  
shifted from the window in the room and back to his dad.  
  
"Very noisy. Why do we have to be here daddy, I wanna go home!!" He whimpered. Elrod sighed. He   
knew David was right.  
  
Due to the years of him living as Dr. Viper in the swamps and growing up on the country, he had   
completely forgotten the sounds of night from the big city.  
  
And it was all because of his job. Elrod knew there would come 1 day where he would return to   
MegaKat City, he just didn´t know when.  
  
His boss, the headmaster of Kemberton Ville laboratories, had told him, that as he had gotten   
the job of the head-leader of one of the main chemical labdepartments, he had to go to MKC, in   
order to settle things there, due to that the former leader of that department had retired a   
few months ago.  
  
"Lets see what you mean with "very noisy", champ." He muttered, using the kittens nickname.  
  
He picked up David and placed him so the kitten sat comfortly on his left arm, he walked over   
and slid a curtain aside by the window.  
  
He blinked alittle towards the lights from the city, and he could see now what David meant with  
noisy. Someone was throwing a wild party nearby, and cars and busses kept passing. He looked on  
the kitten, giving another sigh.  
  
"We can´t go home to Kemberton Ville David. I got my job to take care of, and the same with your  
mother. We're going to stay here until we know when we can go back." He said and gently wiped   
away some tears on the kittens cheek.  
  
"It´ll be OK. It may take long before we can go back to Aunt Sam and Mick, but we´ll live   
through it, right champ?" He said gently. David looked sadly down onto the floor, then nodded   
slowly.  
  
"I guess so..." He muttered.  
  
"You´ll get used to it in the end. Wanna sleep with mom and me? That might help on things."   
Elrod gently asked. The kitten nodded slowly, tugging Softy close to him. Elrod pulled the   
curtain back in place and walked back to the bed. He gently placed David on the bed, then crept  
under the bed-cover too. Kathy murmured and looked up sleepily.  
  
"Nnngh, what is it?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"David couldn´t sleep." Elrod responded softly. The kitten laid already asleep, curled up close   
to him, hugging his stuffed toydog. Kathy smiled and crept closer so both she and Elrod formed   
a "nest" around David with their bodies.  
  
"Well then, lets try and see if we can get sleep. We got alot to do tomorrow." She said. Elrod   
nodded and pecked Kathy on the cheek, and stroked his hand over Davids arm. David yawned and   
snuggled closer to his dad. Elrod then laid down slowly and looked at his wife.  
  
"To think we´re back in the big city." He muttered. She nodded.  
  
"Think anyone remember our old selfs?" She asked. Elrod shrugged.  
  
"I don´t know. It´s been a long time." She nodded. Elrod yawned.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep." He muttered. She nodded again, then carefully leaned over and   
kissed her husband on the lips.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. He kissed back, gently cradling her cheek in his hand.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Out in MegaKat City, nightlife went on as it always had. Happily unknowing about the old enemy,  
who this time came with peace...  
-------------------------  
  
OK, short one, I know. I´ll write more, I promise! Call this first part of my "Short stories"  
(with no point at all) series.   
  
inspiration:  
  
Kevia "El Sitiu"  
  
America "Where do unicorns go" (from "The Last Unicorn")  
  
maintheme from "Gladiator"  
  
"When you believe" from "The prince of egypt"  
  



End file.
